the_starpointfandomcom-20200214-history
Tweesins (species)
Tweesins This page will be further edited in the future. BACKSTORY Origin An alien world called “Sevex’Sevex” inhabited a highly advanced biological and technological race who began experiments on their wild-life. Combining two of the animal species native to the planet, as well as giving them experimental mental enhancement treatment. It succeeded, but shortly after, the new species was deemed far too dangerous on a population level. In actuality, the species was neither intelligent enough, nor powerful enough—at least yet—to overthrow the world, but their population rate was swift. Their food intake and growth rate led to month-long pregnancies. There were already two-hundred of the new species within the year. The Sevex people decided that they would continue the experiment… from a distance. Locating a suitable world, they sent the new species out to develop its own civilization, to observe how it progressed, and perhaps when advanced enough, re-enter into the “higher” society. The experiments found a name for themselves: Tweesins. They referred to their planet as “Eeeksee” which meant “The Warm Nest”. By now, there were already 3,273,000 approximated Tweesins on the first domesticated continent of Eeksee. The planet was warm, a bit humid, and in the lands the Tweesins populated, filled with African-like plains, occasional mountains and canyons, and small lakes scattered throughout. This continent was soon named “Toola Eeksee” which meant “Smaller Warm Nest” as most assumed the entire planet was the same. Communities It is now the year 1092. Most civilization is rather medieval. The Tweesins live in five kingdoms, and each hold massive stone and wood lands with tree-like-pillar structures lining about. Tweeseetee The original Tweesin community set in the middle of a large field. It was established in the year 31 when groups of Tweesins decided to join together when individual construction and farming led to diminishing returns. They were led by a Tweesin named “Kakeet”, who was also the first to start a written language called “Jordols” (a language based on pictures that later developed an alphabet and grammar in the last fourth century). He was a scholar of his time, and researched the best crops and best ways to farm. His experience made him the leader, but unfortunately while he was a great farmer, he was not a good leader. Until he died, he remained the leader simply because the others thought another leader would make the farming worse. With how much conflict this caused, some of the Tweeseetee people left, led by one who wished to be leader. Kakeet had long-since written down how to best farm, leading to his successor, “Sooseen” being able to advance and prove the superstition incorrect about only one kind of leader. He created more buildings: expanding the village into a sort of state. He kept the ideas of research strong by instructing other Tweesins to travel about and learn more, invent more, and so on. He himself believed he was not intelligent enough to discover this himself, but despite this, he was the first to create the wheel for his people. It was two generations later when a member of one of the other kingdoms (Tisks) came and found the idea of Tweeseetee not having a king that the leader of that time decided to establish a monarchy for better or worse. In current year, Tweeseetee is heralded as the original civilization, and constantly tries to stay as the largest. It has many spread out districts with large fields of farm-land, and is one of two kingdoms to have an automated cart system. The current leader are the twin kings “Kakaso” and “Sosokal”. Tisks The Tisks kingdom sits atop a set of mostly flat mountains , established in the year 42. They’ve mined into the mountain, carving inside for their kingdom. It was the second of the Tweesin kingdoms, established by the Tweesins who separated from Tweeseetee. They were led by he who wished to lead Tweeseetee, “Montoon”. He was a hardened and strict leader. When he and his people arrived at the mountains, everyone thought he was crazy for thinking it was the perfect location. He thought it was strategically superior to others, and wagered the elements inside the mountain would be helpful. He was right in the sense that their stone carving led to strong stone architecture, but they found very little helpful elements outside of that. Montoon barely kept the people to his side by showing his own labor determination: going alongside others and working doubly as hard if he could. One of the Tweesin women saw what he was trying to do, and spoke up on his behalf, claiming that he wanted a strong people who could show pride in their lands and work. The people fell in love with this woman, “Shasee”, who helped organize the labor and food distribution so that fewer were going hungry with all the work to be done. Montoon was so impressed by her that he asked Shasee to be his “Gleenm” which meant “Pressing One”. The two fell in love, and this resulted in the first Tweesin version of marriage called “Pergleemnin” or “Forever pressed”. In current year, Tisks is by far the strongest of the kingdoms. It has tunnel systems that stretch throughout the continent and holds massive borders of stone and other elements they’ve attained after the “Iseek’cha Kach” or “Iseek’cha War”. They are a strict people who coined what they refer to as the “Fibit Freeloms” or the “Three importances”, which are Labor, Thought, and Union. The current leader of Tisks is “Monsan III”, named after his ancestor, the grandson of Montoon. Cheesak Established in the year 39, this was a group of Tweesins unrelated to the first two kingdoms having travelled to a hilly forest biome of the continent. They were originally called “Iseek’cha” when established by “Fel” a Tweesin woman who had a history of being attacked—her houses ruined—many times in the past. She sought out any others who were often raided by other Tweesins, and began a group who would go to other small communities and either steal or force tribute from them to keep from being attacked. If those who paid tribute did not attack them, their payment would be repaid, but if they attacked, Fel’s people would strike. Soon the entire area was under Fel’s control. Her kingdom, Iseek’cha”, lasted until the year 249. The current ruler at the time was a man named “Schonton”, a descendant of migrants from Tisks, who thought the only way to survive was to assimilate all the other kingdoms. A great amount of Iseek’cha people disagreed with this, and soon a rebellion began. The Iseek’cha army was too strong for the rebellion to succeed from the kingdom, so they sought out help from Tisks and Tweeseetee. It was reported that Tweeseetee never got the message because the messenger was intercepted, but this was later found out to be a lie to hide the fact that Tweeseetee did not wish to get involved with the war. Tisks, however, stepped in: sending aid for the rebellion which helped them take their property and people out of Iseek’cha Schonton was furious, and sent forces to assassinate the leader of Tisks. They failed, but in their raid, many Tisks were killed, leading to the mountain kingdom to become more defensive with large barriers around themselves. It wasn’t long before Shonton was overthrown himself by one of his generals who had taken part in the attempt to kill those that left Iseek’cha, having a guilty conscious for his actions. The people appointed the man as their new king, but he refused out of guilt. He did, however, state that if he were to do one thing as king, it would be to change their name to Cheesak, for they were going to be a new people. A council was set up soon after. The rebels were invited back as allies, but most refused, fearing things had not actually changed. In current year, Cheesak is still ruled by a council, but they did adopt a monarchy like the others, with the current leader being “Yeseet II” the third Cheesak queen. Cheesak is built into the forests and hills, with some trade from Tisks allowing for reinforcements. Reepareeta Established in 250, the “Reepareeta” people were those to have separated from the original Iseek’cha kingdom. They eventually settled near the water after travelling for two years as a nomadic group, but in the year 307, they decided to separate further from the others when they heard that Tisks was aiding Cheesak: once again fearing that an assimilation would occur, especially when Tisks was involved with how strong they were. They settled on a nearby island about a fourth the size of the Eeksee continent. The leader of the group, “Foovoo” split the people out into their own groups, wanting no organized communities larger than 20 members out of fear they would go the same way of ISeek’cha. This continued until the year 411 when this rule became enforced to an oppressive levels by the small tribes throughout the island. A migrant from Tweeseetee named “Swineed” came having heard rumors that Reepareeta existed. He convinced the natives to let him remain by showing them the written languages and inventions of Tweeseetee. He then convinced them to unite again under who he believed was the best choice for a king, “Prixeet”, a young Tweesin who took swiftly to the academics provided by Swineed. So Reepareeta became a monarchy as well, and in the year 430, they completely abandoned this idea as well, electing heads of groups to act on a council. Everyone calls them a kingdom regardless. In the year 621, they were eventually convinced to have a land-bridge formed to allow people to travel more easily to their state. In current year, they are one of the most prospering kingdom due to the rich resources they have in the soft soil lands. In addition, they have an automatic cart system that has brought them to other islands far from the continent: lined with posts underwater and a boat-system. The current leaders are still a tribe-head-like council. Barbon Established in the year 212, “Barbon” was created on the edge of the largest mountain in Eeksee, known as “Spiktoon” which meant “Piercing height”. The mountain’s point was so sharp-looking that often it was feared that it would crack off and destroy the continent by slamming down like an ax. Like Tisks, the people of Barbon made the kingdom inside of the mountain, though instead of from the top, they were on the surface and the side. Most of the side of the mountain was hollowed out for years . It was ruled by thirty-nine Tweesins who had awoken in these strange white chambers in the year 166. They were first generation Tweesins who had only just awoken from their chambers after space travel. These Tweesins travelled about looking for some place to call home. They were at Tisks for about 6 years before deciding to leave with their children and search for another place: feeling disconnected from the other kingdoms. This is when they settled for the mountain: taking inspiration from Tisks. The leader was the first to have awoken. He was called “Aroskon”. Being so different from the other kingdoms, the Barbon people developed their own language called “Kikston” which meant “Simpler than yours”. Some of the slang that became their alphabet and words came from the Tisks people, particularly the usage of A’s and less double-letter words. They wanted to be seen as a spectacle, different from the others are more special, but while Barbon looked quite stunning… it was not architecturally sound. In the year 699, just before the turn of the century, an earthquake caused the hollowed mountain to crack, and it crashed down into the kingdom inside its stomach. 70% of Barbon was destroyed and 59% of the population with it. In current day it is a shadow of its former self, and few travel to it. It’s hosted by the criminals of the world: hired assassins and thieves, spies and so on. The current ruling body, King “Jont’quo” only barely keeps the economy up to sustain the kingdom. It’s often referred to as the “Fost Felot” which means “Last Resort”. BIOLOGY Body Structure and functions. Tweesins are short fuzzy creatures at a height of 4’9, with highly animalistic features. They have massive multi-chambered ears on the sides of their heads, two tails on their lower backs and two tails on their higher backs, three apposable toes on each foot, and large arms with three main fingers and a collar-like flap on each arm called a “Rootkee”. Their arms are incredibly strong, with a full-grown Tweesin able lift up to thrice his body weight, and the digits on hands and feet are so strong that they often use their hands and feet together to crunch down tree-trunks. Their tails help with balance above all else, but hold especially sensitive nerves, which help them sense their surroundings better. In addition, their Rootkee flaps and ears are far more flexible, but no less durable, than the rest of their body: allowing them to glide in the air when expanded. Their mouths have two sets of teeth on to which can move up and down independently, while the lower jaw set does not. Their mouths are quite large, often defaulting to a sort of beak-dip smile, despite not having beaks. Their teeth help them considering they have no claws on their hands or feet. Their eyes work overtime. Each violet chamber is a sort of special pupil which allows the Tweesin to change the focus and even lighting of what they are looking at. Tweesins often work in night just as much as day because of how good their eyesight is. Their chest has a single rib that covers their entire chest and back, with small holes or lines around the mid-top section. The lungs are quite large, as is the heart. Diet and Growth Tweesins have very demanding bodies. Their bodies being so capable, they are constantly looking for food to eat, not just because they are so energetic, but because they grow incredibly fast. It takes only four years for a Tweesin to fully mature. During those years, they need constant nourishment, but afterward they are able to last far longer without food. A Tweesin pregnancy lasts 2 months after conception, and they are constantly repopulating. That being said, their diet is very omnivore-based, but the majority are partial to fruit. The average male lifespan is 49 years, and the average female is 51. Sex Differences It’s quite hard to tell the different between the sexes at times but you’ll find that female Tweesins have second-layer fur, especially on their chests, and of course their chests are a bit more pronounced, with their hips being slightly wider. In addition, a female Tweesin’s higher-back tails are a bit longer than a male’s. Behavior Tweesins are generally agreeable people. They are more-often inclined to befriend rather than attack. They usually go in groups—or packs—seeking some kind of alpha for direction as soon as possible. They are hunters additionally, who prefer stealth to a frontal assault despite their strength. Tweesins are also very trusting, especially if you have a new idea to show them. Even the most secluded communities will seldom throw someone out or attack them if someone were to walk into their lands unannounced. This more innocent mentality has made them highly vulnerable, especially when other Tweesins feel like taking advantage. Violence is rarely on the mind of a Tweesin, but that doesn’t mean it’s not in their nature. They still possess very animalistic urges, and if aggravated enough into a fight or flight circumstance, they can react very aggressively: utilizing those strong teeth. Tweesins aren’t the most distractible species, but their high energy makes them very antsy. They can hold a conversation as long as you wish, but if they aren’t moving about while doing so, it’s hard for them to focus. The Planet Eeksee is highly unexplored, but what can be confirmed is that the average temperatures fluctuate regularly between the high 90s and low 40s throughout the main continent. The planet has a circumference of only 19,000 miles (24% less than Earth), but due to a higher concentration of mass in the planet, the gravity is actually a slight .04% greater than that on Earth. The Continent of Eeksee The Continent of Eeksee where the five kingdoms reside is relatively close to the equator, but most other continents are actually more connected to the planet’s poles: with the center being mostly water. The Continent itself has an area of 2,289,600 miles (2862 width, 800 height). Weather/Seasons The two main seasons are the colder, which often has mostly rain with some hail and rarely snow, while the hot also sometimes has rain but can go for months in drought. Category:Species